Life Time of Love
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Her Parents are dead but she's still loved and will always be! ADMM


**Life Time of Love**

She knocked on the headmaster's door very apprehensive. Minerva McGonagall was never one to get into trouble; so to be summoned by the Headmaster was very daunting. She entered at his muffled come in and found her beloved grandmother sitting in front of the headmaster's desk sobbing.

"G-Gran?" Minerva called softly.

"Oh my darling Mina Baby I'm so sorry but there was an attack. Your mother and father have been killed," Aradia said as tears fell from her beautiful emerald eyes. The same eyes Minerva's father had claimed she had.

Minerva blinked in silent shock but seeing her small sister; Aphrodite, by their grandmother also crying made her believe it true. She hated her mother with a passion that was nearly equaled to her love for the Transfiguration Professor but she cared deeply for her father; her beloved grandmother's only child. So Minerva ran to the old but still remarkably beautiful woman and wrapped her arms around her neck crying.

"Shush, shush now my dearest little goddess," Aradia cooed gently rocking and rubbing Minerva's back.

Dippit watched in silent wonder at his past lover. Yes it was true that in their younger years when Aradia had been the Potions Mistress and he the Defense Professor they had had a torrid love affair; but when she left for France to marry it ended; even after she returned it ended. He; however, still harbored feelings for her even though he knew hers were now only that of a dear friend.

"Armando I'll go with her to get a few things and then we'll leave. She'll be back by Monday," Aradia stated looking sadly at her old friend.

"There is no rush Aradia dear. Take all the time you need," he smiled sadly at her.

She nodded and stood picking up the little three year old and gently guiding the tall eighteen year old out the door.

* * *

Aradia stood in the doorway as Minerva reentered her Transfiguration classroom and silently walked up front to get her things. All the students could see she had been crying and looked at her oddly as she gathered her books.

"Miss McGonagall," Albus said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She will not be gone long Albus dear and I will make sure her homework is finished," Aradia replied from the door.

Albus could do nothing but nod. He had been close friends with Jonathan McGonagall and loved Aradia as a dear aunt or second mother. He knew when you should speak in front of a presence so commanding and when not to.

"Very well then Madam McGonagall," Albus acquiesced. Aradia gave him a small smile as Minerva returned to her and they left without another word.

"Professor…was that her mother?" David Knox asked. He was a friend of Minerva's but did not know a lot about her except the fact she hated her parents.

"No Mr. Knox. That was Aradia McGonagall her grandmother," Albus answered.

"Aradia? Like named after goddess of witches? The woman who invented most of the potions in Most Potent Potions?" Claire Jones asked.

"The one and the same," Albus nodded, "Now let's get back to the lesson." And so they did.

* * *

Minerva felt completely numb as the funeral ended and people entered the house for the refreshments. Her grandmother and grandfather were standing the terrace of the back of the house shaking hands and accept solemnly greetings from everyone.

Aradia was wearing a long black gown with a silver roping around the chest to give it the empire waist style. She had her long red hair in a French braid. Eric was wearing a white shirt and black three piece suit with a black tie. He wore sunglasses against the bright sun that hid his hazel eyes and his brown hair was as always; slicked back looking very debonair.

Minerva bitterly snorted at how great the weather had been today. It was warm, sunny, dry, and pleasant. Seemed the world laughed that Jonathan and Morgan McGonagall were dead.

Not that Minerva cared her mother was. Her mother was a cruel woman that married their family for the money and the pureblood name. Her mother had been great displeased to learn that her mother-in-law was a muggle lover and did everything the muggle way. Morgan had been even more displeased when she became pregnant with Minerva.

Jonathan however had loved his daughter so greatly. He adored her and spent so much time with the child his wife became jealous and threaten to kill herself.

Minerva's grandparents were astonished when her husband began to ignore his daughter. The man still loved his child and sent her letters constantly while he took Morgan on a trip around the world to give Morgan more attention.

When Morgan had Aphrodite the witch had flatly refused to even take care of the baby. Again to the rescue came her grandparents. They had taken Minerva in and then they took Aphrodite. Now her parents were actually dead and not just gone.

A hand gently pulled back some of the girl's long flowing black curls and kissed her cheek. The same hand and its mate wrapped around her slim waist. Minerva wrapped her arms over those hands and sighed leaning into the embrace.

"He really loved you baby…and now you're free of her," Aradia whispered softly.

"I know," Minerva nodded.

"I looked over your father's will. Even had your mother lived you and Aphi would have still gotten it all. All of his money and journals and the home in Dublin is yours," Aradia stated turning her grandchild around to look in her green eyes.

"What?" Minerva asked confused, "b-but dad said you'd get it all." Aradia smiled and kissed the child's head. She and Minerva were the same height now.

"He gave me you and Aphi. That's all I have wanted," Aradia smiled softly. Minerva smiled and hugged her grandmother tightly as they entered the house.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minerva huffed in annoyance and threw the covers off of herself. Her sister was sleeping in the master bedroom with her grandparents and she was in her room completely awake. She didn't know if it was because of her parents being in the graveyard at the end of the property or because Albus Dumbledore was sleeping just across the hall.

Albus had come for the funeral and had stayed till late in the night telling everyone stories of his and Jonathan's days at school. When he'd realized it was nearly eleven at night he had made to leave but Aradia had convinced him to stay.

"Oh bother!" Minerva hissed angrily at herself as she got up and padded down the stairs to the kitchen.

She was in love with her professor. The man who had been her father's best friend. It wasn't right and she knew it but she couldn't stop what she felt.

"Crystal mint tea please," Minerva sighed sitting at the table. A small elf in a pillow case with the family's tartan nodded and in no time Minerva was staring aimlessly into a mug.

"Knut for you thoughts?" Albus asked sitting across from her.

"What?" Minerva asked looking up.

"A muggle expression I adapted. It means do you want to talk?" Albus explained.

"Oh uh…well it's personal and has nothing to do with my parents…at least I don't think it does," Minerva sighed.

"Well I have two years no waiting," Albus smiled. Minerva smirked and looked up.

"I think you mean two _ears_ no waiting," Minerva stated.

"Ah so you do know muggle idioms," Albus chuckled with his twinkling blue eyes.

"One does pick up things from their eccentric grandmother," Minerva shrugged. Albus chuckled again and they fell into a comfortable silence as they drank their respected drinks. Minerva had her tea and Albus had his hot chocolate.

"I'm in love and don't know how to tell him," Minerva stated out of the blue.

"What?" Albus blinked hoping he had heard wrong.

"I'm in love. I know it's not a crush because I feel myself looking at him as Gran looks at Grandfather. I just…I don't think he sees me as anything more than the daughter of his best friend," Minerva sighed dejectedly.

Albus' eyes grew as big as saucers as he took in those words. Outside he showed shock but inside he was raging a war between elation and fear. Elation she felt the same way he did and fear that her grandparents would kill him if he so much as even touch her in a non professional way.

"I'm sorry I'll go," Minerva said as she abandoned her cup and headed to the door.

She was half way when a hand pulled on her wrist and stopped her. Minerva turned and willed her tears not to fall as she looked up into Albus' brilliant blue eyes.

"Minerva…I love you too," he whispered softly as their lips met in a soft first kiss.

Both were on cloud nine and as the kiss moved them to be lying on the table they heard a very distinctive clearing of the throat.

Albus looked into Minerva's eyes and saw her fear and knew who it was. He swore softly but didn't move from where he was. He couldn't think.

"Well I'll just get the cookies and milk and be out of your hair," Eric stated walking to the icebox.

Minerva was biting her lip praying for salvation and Albus was racking his brain for what to do as he slowly eased off of the young woman.

Eric bit into a cookie and was walking out with two glasses and a handful of cookies. He stopped at the swinging door and turned back to them.

"Just to let you know. That table is very sturdy," he said with a wink and left.

The two just stood there looking gob smacked.

"Was that a go ahead?" Albus asked.

"That…and I think he just admitted to him and Gran doing it on the table!" Minerva said aghast. The two turned to the table paling slightly at the thought.

"Um…how about the bedroom?" Albus suggested. Minerva nodded and pulled him with her to his guestroom.

* * *

They got married a month after her graduation. People questioned it at first but after hearing Aradia and Eric both gave their blessing most everyone seemed fine with it.

Albus and Minerva's love was as strong as Eric and Aradia's. The two had four children, three girls and a boy. Her grandparents christened each one into the family and watched their great grandchildren grow with great pride.

Eric and Aradia died in 1972 and were buried on the grounds. Minerva and Aphrodite had been heartbroken but they had their husbands to lean on now and knew that the love their grandparents showed them would last a lifetime. As would the love they had for others.

**THE END**

**

* * *

maybe not very good and a little oc but I liked it! Review please!  
**


End file.
